La Batalla de Canterlot
by snivy.moon
Summary: Version de la Batalla en la que Discord sufriera su derrota. Narracion del ataque ultimo y desesperado de Discord contra el naciente reino de Equestria


**LA BATALLA DE CANTERLOT **

"Cuando tomé conciencia, contemplé un sinfín de colores confusos. Entonces pude reconocer el tiempo, o sea el constante cambiar de las cosas. Aunque no comprendía lo que observaba me sentía a gusto allí, era mi mundo. Entonces vire mi contemplación hacia otras regiones y encontré seres que se movían, seres con algo que llamaban vida, una especie de estado de constante cambio, pero ya no era ese cambio azaroso que tanto apreciaba. Había algo raro en ellos, todo seguía una secuencia determinada. ¿Porque todo debía ser así de aburrido? ¿Que era ese nuevo lugar que observaba? ¿Y dónde estaba yo? Descubrí que no pertenecía a ellos. Era superior, era inmortal, era una entidad metafísica. Dos fuerzas: el Amor y el Odio; dos principios que danzaban uniformemente y daban forma a las cosas. Una juntaba, la otra separaba. No comprendí bien lo que observaba. Todo era raro para mí. El momento inicial había pasado. Todo se agrupaba en torno a eso que tanto aborrezco: el Orden.

¿Es necesario un orden? Entonces decidí que no toleraría esa afrenta. Muchas culturas me habían respetado. Me nombraron el Caos. Soy el Caos. Me enfurecieron, me humillaron, me olvidaron; por tanto bajare a ese lugar y lo tomaré. Lo que ellos pusieron abajo, yo lo pondré arriba. No! No habrá abajo ni arriba. Esos seres vivos, tomare una forma para que me contemplen, una forma que temerán, no seguiré ninguna tonta secuencia. Seré lo que quiera ser. Seré parte de todas ellas y ninguna a la vez. Esa especie en especial me causa mucha furia: los ponies. Mi cabeza será como ellos. Yo los gobernare. Seré su pesadilla. Nadie será feliz. Tomare esta nube de aquí, pálida como la bruma espectral y formare a los Windigos. Su alimento será cualquier sentimiento que intente crear armonía en su sociedad. No descansare hasta que todo vuelva al Caos. Ese momento idílico luego de la formación de todo."

**I**

El cielo se había teñido de numerosos colores, pero tenía un aura corrupta; no eran los vivos colores que emanaran los Elementos de la Armonía, esas esferas pétreas con símbolos de poder, forjados por las Princesas de Equestria para unir con paz los tres reinos ponies. Eran colores viciados, vacíos de belleza y producían desesperanza en los corazones que los observaban. Las murallas de la poderosa Canterlot se teñían de estos brillos- La magnífica Canterlot, ciudad de numerosos pasadizos, erigida sobre el altísimo monte Equestria, centro administrativo y político del reino, fortaleza inexpugnable, a menos que alguien la ataque con magia desde el cielo. Las catapultas o proyectiles eran inútiles contra sus muros, y sus torres de marfil se veían protegidos por un campo de energía constante.

Hace algunos años, las Princesas de Equestria: Celestia, de inmaculado color albino, emperatriz del Sol y del Día, principio universal de la Luz; y Luna, hermana menor, regente de la noche y el disco selénico en el cielo nocturno, se habían alzado contra el malévolo gobernante de la región. Discord, señor del caos y la falta de armonía, había mantenido en una atmosfera de desesperación y ruina la vida de las tres ramas de ponies, con una vida de desorden y odio mutuo. Sus súbditos invernales, los Windigos habían recorrido los valles de Equestria por muchos años, evitando el nacimiento de la amistad y la fraternidad. Cuando tres miembros de las tres razas, evadiendo las normas de los gobernantes de las tres casas, notaron la pena que traía esta desunión unieron fuerzas y con el poder del elemento Amistad (aun no materializado) lograron ahuyentar de esos territorios a los Windigos.

Posteriormente, dos miembros de los Principios Universales como eran Celestia y Luna tomaron el mando del nuevo reino, con mucho amor y dedicación.

Discord, derrotado, desde su tenebroso trono, observando los movimientos de los habitantes que otrora se mantuvieran subyugados bajo el sino que él les disponía, no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. En su misteriosa y tenebrosa mente, cuya lógica ningún mortal hubiera podido escudriñar sin perder la cordura, diseño un plan, el cual aún debía madurar.

En Equestria, mientras tanto, se llevaba a cabo la primera construcción de Canterlot, la ciudad capital del Reino nuevo. Las princesas pensaron que debía ser fortificada y elevada, para soportar cualquier ataque externo enemigo decidido. Un camino bien trazado llevaba desde la meseta, serpeaba por los riscos con mucha seguridad para el caminante y luego de pasar por un gran pórtico se abría a un campo de flores. Unos doscientos metros adelante del pórtico estaba la Gran Puerta de la Ciudad. Numerosas torres y habitaciones, salones de estudio, gran cantidad de bibliotecas donde sabios de gran prestigio como Starswirl el Barbado recopilaban el conocimiento en volúmenes de gran tamaño. Por encima de todo estaba la Torre Principal en cuyo balcón se asomaban las Princesas para, con su magia de Alicornio, controlar las Luces del Día y la Noche.

Dentro de esta torre se hallaba el Trono Real de Equestria, de colores vivos y una fuente de agua corría a los pies del escabel de roca. A los lados del salón, bellos vitrales adornaban y daban a las paredes un brillo multicolor. Estos reflejaban lo eventos más notorios de la historia de la ciudad.

Esa era la ciudad que, con ahínco y amistad, habían construido gran cantidad de obreros ponies terrestres, ayudados con la magia de los unicornios y pegasos, los cuales transportaban los materiales desde la meseta. Las Princesas ayudaron también en la construcción de la ciudad fijando con su magia, los cimientos de los muros.

Lejos, y sin embargo no lo suficiente como para no percibir con desdén y odio, Discord observaba desde un castillo temporal construido cerca de las Montañas de Cristal, el desarrollo de la sociedad pony en Equestria. Pronto estaba el día del cumplimiento de su plan. Sin embargo, en el interior de su ser, muy profundo surgía un sentimiento confuso.

En Canterlot, luego de celebrado el segundo aniversario de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos con gran pompa, se decidió por orden real, que quien quisiera, podría dejar los muros ocultos y buscar su propio asentamiento en Tierra Firme o en el Anchuroso Uranos. No habría ninguna disputa y la protección de las Princesas siempre abarcaría las futuras ciudades de Equestria.

A aquellos que decidieron elegir por esta opción, se les permitió quedarse por el tiempo deseado tras los muros de la ciudad capital. Así se fortalecía el nuevo reino. La magia que emanaba de la Torre Principal también mantenía la integridad y salud de los campos y bosques.

Entonces llego el momento. Discord se decidió a atacar el nuevo reino de Equestria. Una nube de colores llego desde el norte y tiño el cielo. Los ponis que veían esta nube se entristecían sin razón. La Princesa Celestia se preocupó al ver el Sol opacado por ese palio de colores enfermizos. De noche, el ambiente era peor. Sin Luna ni Estrellas, las nubes formaban horrendas figuras que simulaban monstruos que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían contra los muros de la ciudad. El aire era opresivo, costaba respirar, los muros tomaron un color tétrico verdoso y morado. La mole pétrea de la montaña se erguía amenazante y oscura.

La Princesa Celestia, temiendo lo peor ordeno cerrar las puertas de la ciudad, negando la salida a todo habitante y después, ella misma, con mucho poder rodeo la ciudad con un campo de fuerza mágico que le daba un brillo ámbar a la ciudad, algo más sano. Luna, para evitar la desesperación de la población realizo un artilugio con su cuerno y del emano una luz celeste muy viva y alegre. Así se protegió a la ciudad del primer ataque.

Lo que se dijo en un inicio, Discord lo sabía muy bien. Canterlot, una ciudad elevada, de difícil acceso para enemigos y ahora defendida., aparte que cualquier zona era un blanco fácil para una respuesta ofensiva de la ciudad defensora. Solo alguien que desafiara a la gravedad y pudiera atacar desde el cielo podría causar daños. El tenía esas propiedades. Discord no se movía solo; delante suyo iba la desesperación y locura; tras él, un ejército de sombras, que le servía de señuelo. El solo podía ejecutar un ataque contra una fortaleza. Discord tomo forma material, dejando su figura metafísica. Ahora era una quimera del tipo draconequus (su forma material) formada de diversas partes de seres vivos, pero todas corruptas y confusas. Tomo energía desde su castillo temporal y serpeando en el aire neblinoso se dirigió rumbo al sudoeste.

La Princesa Celestia, en su torre, cerró los ojos y medito intentando hallar al culpable. Sintió una energía maléfica en el noreste. Hacia ahí viro su visión mental. Entonces, asombrada, pudo percibir algo que venía con furia desde esa dirección. Era algo poderoso, siniestro, confuso. Y en algunas horas llegaría a Canterlot, pues ese era el único destino posible en esa dirección.

Celestia sintió que, aunque corrupta, era una energía conocida, en un tiempo anterior a su llegada a Equestria.

Aun la comandante de los Ejércitos era la gran Hurricane, ahora enaltecida, luego de pedir perdón por su actitud soberbia en otro tiempo. Por orden real de la Princesa Luna, se pusieron en orden de defensa, listos para ordenar una respuesta ante algún ataque. Los unicornios soldados armaron escudos mágicos para los pegasos soldados.

Así paso una hora de preparación. El nuevo reino era atacado apenas construido. Los indefensos fueron escondidos en el nivel inferior de la ciudad.

-Aun no entiendo completamente que es este mal que nos ataca. Me es conocido de alguna forma. Luna, ayúdame necesitare tu poder para hacerle frente. No se trata de un ser vivo al cual podríamos convertir con palabras o misericordia y amistad. Este enemigo es un principio universal. Una entidad metafísica. No debemos temer el derrotarlo por completo. En cambio son ponies los que están en riesgo y debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para defenderlos. Luna, si caigo, protege el reino con amor y responsabilidad.

-No digas eso, hermana mayor. Lo venceremos. Mi yelmo nunca estuvo tan impaciente de rechazar ataques enemigos y mi cuerno está listo para defender a nuestro pueblo. Que la luz del sol y la luna se alce victoriosa contra nuestro enemigo.

-Gracias, Luna. Ahora sé que nadie podrá detenernos. Ahora bien, cuando forjamos este reino, hubo seis principios básicos que materializamos en esferas pétreas de poder. Valores que considere valiosos para la subsistencia de una nación: lealtad, honestidad, bondad, generosidad, optimismo y amistad. Este último, también es llamado Magia, la Magia de la Amistad, porque cuando los ponies están unidos pueden lograr cualquier cosa, sin importar si pueden usar propiamente magia o no. Esas esferas, las necesitaremos como último recurso. Solo en caso de requerirlas y, digo último recurso por que emplearlas nos privara de poderes por un tiempo determinado, nos debilitara. Si fallamos, todo caerá. Luna, hermana menor, contigo a mi lado no fallare.

Luna sonrió. Era una guerrera y no podía esperar.

De pronto, Celestia noto que todo estaba silencioso. Salieron por el balcón y con horror contemplaron que el cielo estaba negro. Pero no el negro de la noche, estrellado, azulado. Parecía que alguien hubiera pintado con tinta negra todo el cielo. Negro, sin luz, frio, vacío.

De pronto, una risa resonó en todo el valle. Una risa tenebrosa, malvada, ubicua de algún modo, que parecía que proviniera de un recinto sin tiempo.

El cielo había desaparecido. En medio de la nada, el campo de fuerza brillaba, ahora reforzado por el apoyo de los Sabios Unicornios liderados por Starswirl, el de argenta barba y poderosa mente. La Princesa Celestia, apostada en el Balcón del Sol, no mostraba signos de cansancio. Esbelta, magnánima, como las refulgentes estatuas alegóricas del jardín, estaba ella, radiante, cuerno encendido de un color ámbar furioso.

Las trompetas sonaron en lo alto de las almenas. Los Pegasos, al mando de la General Hurricane golpeaban los cascos impacientes contra el suelo, para no arredrarse ante la siniestra risa.

Entonces, en medio de la sombra, una figura se alzó. La Princesa Celestia la conocía. Sí; allí fuera, con la mente en apoderarse del poder, Discord, ondulando su largo cuerpo extraño. La Princesa Celestia lo había derrotado al unir las tres razas de ponies y forjar los Elementos de la Armonía. Sabía que era el quien estaba al mando de los ejércitos de Windigos y caos reinante. Pero no había tenido ocasión de contemplarlo en una imagen corporal. Ahora él estaba frente a la ciudad que con tanto amor y sacrificio construyeran todos. La Princesa Luna estaba lista para la respuesta ante un ataque.

Discord chisto los dedos y en el vacío apareció un trono de apariencia aterradora. Todo negro era, y alto con bordes filosos.

Tomo asiento y con voz tonante dijo:

-Celestia, nos volvemos a ver. En verdad acabaste con mi reinado de caos. Las estaciones volvieron a la normalidad. Los ponies no hacen guerras inútiles por rocas y diamantes. No hay peces en el éter o montañas invertidas. Limpiaste todo. Ahora es mi turno de atacar. Destruiré tu ciudad y los cimientos de tu reino se derrumbaran. Te prometo que la primera cosa que hare será bailar y reír sobre las ruinas de tu país.

Cabeza de pony, garra de león, de águila, alas de murciélago, cola de lagarto. Así era Discord, señor del Caos y la Falta de Armonía. O así era su cuerpo terrenal. Haciendo, entonces, un ademan con las manos formo una esfera de energía negra de la cual salían relámpagos. Pequeña pero mortífera. Con fuerza la lanzo contra el campo de fuerza mágico de Canterlot. El campo resistió el ataque. Discord sonrió, como si ya supiera que eso ocurriría.

El primer escuadrón de Pegasos abandonó el campo de fuerza y arremetió contra Discord. La quimera los esquivó rápidamente. Una esfera de sombras golpeó a Hurricane, pero ella lo resistió. Anteriores batallas con los secuaces de Discord la habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques. Dos pegasos muy valientes lograron golpear a Discord quien cayó en tierra, pero apoyándose en sus poderosas patas. Un rayo salió de su mano y golpeó a los pegasos. Otros dos pegasos ayudaron a los heridos llevándolos detrás del escudo protector. La Princesa Luna no podía resistir las ganas de arrojar en tierra a ese cruel enemigo. Celestia observaba; aun no sentía cansancio alguno por mantener la pared mágica. Hurricane arremetió contra Discord. Cruel batalla, las sombras del ejército de Discord reptaban las paredes de roca del Monte Canterlot. Los Unicornios, liderados por Starswirl atacaron con luces poderosas, pues no tardaron en darse cuenta de que ataques físicos como lanzar rocas no funcionaban.

La Princesa Celestia conocía las intenciones egoístas de Discord, aquella que tanto sufrimiento traía a los ponies. Afligida derramó una lágrima de mucho pesar. Discord era una entidad de otra categoría. Los ponies eran seres muy frágiles frente a él. Incluso ella, la Princesa Celestia de Equestria, era una pony alicornio, una raza privilegiada pero aun así sensible. Sufría al contemplar el sufrimiento de su gente, de sus amigos, de los ponies con los cuales había construido un bello reino, una bella ciudad y con la cual deseaba hacer prosperar esa tierra buena llamada Equestria. Hurricane había salido algo lastimada de su encuentro violento con el draconequus. Con dificultad y un ala cortada se replegó hacia las filas de pegasos soldados. Discord no había salido ileso. Un pedazo de su cuerno se había quebrado y mostraba fisuras. La Pegaso era una rival de cuidado. Sin embargo ese poder no era suficiente. Los Unicornios se adelantaron. Parte de la tropa quedó frente a las Puertas de la Ciudad protegiéndola de las incursiones de las Sombras.

Los ojos de Discord relampaguearon con una malicia proveniente de abismos sin tiempo. Chasqueó los dedos y el velo de oscuridad se disipó dando lugar a un espectáculo tétrico. Equestria era ahora una tierra sin forma. Pedazos de tierra levitando por todos lados. Peces nadando en el aire. Caminos de espuma enfermiza. Cielo rosáceo, pero no ese rosa del atardecer romántico, melancólico. Era un rosa lleno de odio, confusión, desesperación. Un rosa vacío. El terreno era más ondulado que en el momento anterior al ataque. Y sobre la colina más alta, el Trono del Caos, tenebroso, negro, de bordes filosos y puntiagudos.

Los Unicornios lanzaron sus ataques tras recuperarse del sobresalto. Los rayos de magia golpearon a Discord, derribándolo en la tierra caótica. Pedazos de roca caían de los muros de Canterlot. Quizá aprovechaban el momento débil de la quimera, quizá sabían que cuando atacara con todas sus fuerzas no podrían detenerlo.

Al parecer, la última opción se acercaba más a la realidad, pues Discord se incorporó y serpeando en el aire lanzo una esfera negra contra los Unicornios. El campo de fuerza no pudo evitar el ataque. Nadie supo porque. Lo siguiente fue una gran cantidad de unicornios lanzados contra las paredes, los cuales quedaron malheridos y mareados. Los que se recuperaron más rápido ayudaron a los inconscientes a ponerse en pie, pues en ese mismo instante otra esfera negra golpeaba el flanco oeste de la terraza y esta volaba en pedazos. Las torres de la zona oeste caían en pedazos. Ya mismo, grandes incendios se producían en la zona del nivel inferior. El poder de la Princesa Celestia empezaba a menguar. El campo de energía ámbar perdía color y fuerza. Los ataques continuos de Discord dañaban la ciudad por todos lados. Pronto hubo grandes incendios por toda la ciudad. Cuando había decidido atacar la capital de Equestria no lo había planeado de un día al otro. Sabia del poder de los ponies. Le preocupaba la magia de Unicornio, la agresividad física de los Pegasos, la majestuosidad de los Alicornios. A los Terrestres no los tomo en cuenta. En verdad poco podían hacer.

La Princesa Luna no podía resistir más. Pero sabía que aún no había llegado el momento. Y aun eso fallara tenían un último recurso. Pero Discord aún tenía ases bajo la manga. Junto sus palmas y luego separándolas produjo un vórtice de colores y lanzándolo, embistió con él a los pobres pegasos que aún no se recuperaban de la primera oleada de ataques. Cuando Discord volvió a elevarse, en el lugar quedaban los pegasos, mareados y gritando en el campo, aterrados por las visiones caóticas en las cuales estaban atrapados. La Quimera reía despiadadamente.

-Ahora que me dices, cariño. Tus ponies no pueden contra mí. Soy por mucho superior a todos ellos. Celestia, ven. Atácame si te atreves!

Lanzando un rayo oscuro hacia el cielo, produjo una lluvia de leche con chocolate que aunque pudiera parecer inocua, arruinaba lo que tocaba, las cosechas se inundaban. Todas las plazas y bosques quedaban con una capa pegajosa de azúcar. Al poco tiempo, los pegasos se sentían incómodos en el aire. Las paredes de la naciente ciudad aérea de los Pegasos de las Nubes, otrora capital de Pegasópolis estaba teñida de un pardo malsano. El viento traía gotas espesas, costaba respirar. Alzó su garra de águila y lanzando otro rayo hacia la tierra, produjo una niebla negra. Primero, los ponies no comprendieron la función de esto, pero luego los pegasos debieron alzar vuelo, cargando a sus amigos confusos, pues del Bosque Everfree (o Libre), plaza fuerte forestal cercana, salían animales animados por un frenesí violento y atacaban todo lo que veían, vivo o no. Las ardillas volaban y mordían los frutos y no los comían. Las aves atacaban los cultivos. Los mamíferos mayores destruían casas de campo de ponies que vivían fuera de los muros de la ciudad capital. Discord observaba todo desde la cima del monte Equestria, envuelto en una capa de niebla, riendo cruelmente. La Princesa Celestia vio todo este desastre y no pudo contenerse; pero para atacar debía dejar que el campo de energía mágico perdiera efecto. Luna se dio cuenta de esta duda en el rostro de su hermana.

Con una sonrisa confiada, tomo impulso y se lanzó al vacío, fuera del campo de fuerza dispuesta a vencer al draconequus. Con un grito de batalla, realizó un vuelo rasante, seguido por Hurricane y los pegasos que no habían sido afectados por el rayo de caos de Discord. Allí, arriba, el enemigo esperaba, pero al bajar su mirada y ver la furia en los ojos de la Princesa de la Noche, sintió un ligero temor. Dudó por un momento. Armó en su garra de león oculta en su espalda una esfera de sombra. La Princesa Luna con un grito lanzó un rayo brillante desde su cuerno. El destello confundió a Discord. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe y el filo hiriente del cuerno de la Gran Yegua de la Noche. A pesar de su juventud (en términos de alicornio) era un contendiente de cuidado. Sus cabellos celestes ondearon al viento. La Princesa Luna tenía un corte de crin corto y cómodo para la batalla. Portaba la corona clásica, pequeña y negra, de tres puntas. Llevaba un plaquín real negro, con el emblema de la luna creciente; el mismo que mostraba con orgullo en su cutie mark. Ahora, la Princesa Luna brillaba con un resplandor celeste. Discord, en el suelo, la miraba con furia. Una esfera negra voló rauda amenazante en dirección a la Princesa. Ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Luego voló veloz y libre por el cielo. Esto irritó a Discord.

Entonces con un hechizo de captura, la Princesa Luna agitó su cabeza. Un gran resplandor celeste volvió a iluminarla. Sin embargo, Discord, previendo la amenaza que lo aguardaba serpeó rápido y golpeó con su cola a la Princesa. Sin embargo, no era fácil derribar a Luna. Alzó su pata delantera derecha y una esfera de roca brillante con una luna tallada emergió. De ella surgió una luz blanca. Discord la esquivó. Él respondí con un rayo negro. Pero no apuntó a Luna sino a Canterlot. Otra explosión se escuchó en la ciudad. El patio central estaba en llamas; una torre lateral cayó al vacío y se destrozó contra el flanco de la montaña. En la ciudad, la Guardia Real de Ponies Terrestres guiaban a lugares seguros a los pobladores asustados. La zona más segura era el patio trasero, oculto tras el gran Torreón. Allí, la ciudad estaba apoyada en un terraplén solido de la misma montaña.

La visión era penosa y tétrica. Canterlot, la pacifica ciudad del Reino nuevo de Equestria, torre de marfil, hermosa joya de perla, cúpula de oro, lugar de sabiduría; ahora reducida a torres humeantes y derribadas, puentes destruidos, la Puerta quebrada. El campo de protección de Celestia evitaba que Discord lanzara algún ataque e hiciera volar en pedazos todas las estructuras de la ciudad.

La Princesa veía que era mucha la destrucción provocada. Un guardia que estaba cerca fue invocado.

-Trae el gran Cofre, por favor.

-Como Su Majestad ordene.-dijo el guarda.

Por fortuna, previendo este ataque, las Princesas trasladaron el cofre desde el Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles hasta el Salón. Celestia sabía que debían utilizar el último recurso. La agresividad del ataque estaba dejando al reino en ruinas. Discord no les daba tiempo para usar un hechizo de captura convencional.

Mientras tanto, Discord se divertía pervirtiendo las formas de los animales. Así algunos animales corrompidos por Discord que habían huido lejos del alcance de la defensiva pony azolaban tierras y atemorizaban a los ponies tiempo después de esta batalla. Así surgieron los Timberwolves, las Ardillas Tenebrosas, los Gallodragón. Así también eventos que luego los ponies adaptaron a su provecho, como rayos extraños que producían frutos que luego se llamaron manzatruenos. La Princesa Luna, un poco recuperada se lanzó contra Discord en un intento desesperado. Pero la Quimera no estaba tan distraída como creyó. Una esfera de sombras golpeo a Luna en el rostro, lanzándola lejos, hacia Canterlot. Su hermana amortiguó su caída lanzándose para interceptarla. Las Hermanas Pony cayeron en el puente de Canterlot.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermanita?- preguntó Celestia

-He estado mejor- respondió débilmente Luna.

Su corona había volado lejos. Celestia se incorporó orgullosamente. Alzó el cofre y lo guardo entre su ala y su flanco izquierdo y caminó.

Lejos, en el Bosque Everfree, cerca del Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, Discord alzó una torre negra y alta. Y sobre ella, el trono, al aire libre. Sentado en el, Discord jugaba con una nube negra que capturaba todo lo que lo rodeaba y lo condenaba a girar sin fin. Reía para sí. Creyendo destruida toda esperanza de los habitantes de Equestria se dedicaría a hacerles la vida imposible como ya lo había hecho antes, en su largo reinado de caos, apoyado por sus súbditos, ahora caídos, los Windigos. De nuevo produciría un cisma y reiría al ver una "divertida" guerra entre Pegasópolis, Unicornia y Tierra, los llamados Reinos Temporales, en el saber pony. Ya lo había hecho, cuando engañando a las líderes, las había hecho luchar en terrible batalla por una mina de joyas en un valle diminuto. Pero sus planes habían sido desbaratados por Clover, la Sabia; discípula de Starswirl; quien aunque no comprendía del todo el poder de la amistad, había instruido bien a su alumna en la Paz y la responsabilidad al usar la magia. Ella y dos amigas, súbditas de Platinum y Hurricane, lograron acabar con el invierno eterno de odio.

Discord golpeó el borde de su sitial, con odio al recordar esto. Desde entonces los ponies habían medrado y crecido en número y organización. Habían hecho ciudades, cultivos. Cerca del mar iniciaban las construcciones del Puerto Real de Baltimare. La Ciudad Aérea de los Pegasos de las Nubes era una gran sede de control del clima y pronto seria abierta a modo de urbe con el nombre de Ciudad Aérea de Cloudsdale de las Nubes; Cloudsdale, para abreviar. La furia creció en su corazón. Deseaba ver esas ciudades cabeza abajo, junto a un mar rojo o nubes eternas, sin estaciones.

De repente volteo hacia la derruida Canterlot. El campo de protección se disipaba. Dos luces volaron hacia el bosque. Eran Luna y Celestia, gobernantes de Equestria, reino que aunque arruinado deseaba resurgir. Discord chasqueó los dedos. Con la otra mano produjo un rayo negro, el cual mantuvo en su mano jugando con él.

-¿Tristes, mis amigas? Su reino se arruinó, aunque para mí se ve mejor. El desorden y el caos son mis favoritos. Y ahora ¿qué harán? No se preocupen. Tendrán espacio en mi reino.

Chasqueó los dedos una vez más y de su mano brotaron unos pequeños puntos negros, unas piedritas tal vez o semillas. Las Princesas no lograron divisar lo que era. Discord las lanzó lejos y dejó que el viento las llevara lejos. Las Princesas no se inmutaron.

-Discord,- dijo entonces Celestia- en verdad has sido un flagelo muy doloroso para todos los habitantes de la región que hoy llamo Equestria. Sin embargo, soy consciente de tu poder, de tu gran poder, que sin embargo, tú usas para el mal. No quiero parecer autoritaria, ni que quiero imponer mis ideales por sobre los tuyos de forma violenta. Esa forma de actuar solo trae más violencia y dolor.- Miró hacia atrás, donde Equestria yacía temporalmente como una absurda capital mundial del caos.- Quiero que, de alguna manera, te arrepientas de tus malos actos. Que puedas aprovechar tu magia para el bien tuyo y de todos los habitantes de este buen mundo. Te anuncio que tú mismo vivirás más tranquilo y feliz. No lo digo con la finalidad de sacar provecho de tu situación. Muy por el contrario, el mal es inferior al bien. Pues este es una carencia de ciertos elementos. Sin embargo, como entidad metafísica tu no representas al mal. Sino al caos. Y día a día convivimos con él. Cuando un pony arroja una pluma al viento, podemos saber en qué dirección ira el viento, y así estimar hacia donde viajara la pluma pero no podemos definir en qué lugar caerá exactamente. El caos opera en él. El caos también opera en la forma de las nubes, en la página que encontraremos al abrir un libro al azar. Discord, no necesitas reducirte a esto. Yo sé que en el fondo, eres consciente de que esto no te hace feliz. Y de que la supuesta meta que buscas no te producirá felicidad alguna. Porque la verdadera felicidad se halla en el amor y la amistad. Compartir algo con alguien, con buenos sentimientos. Discord, sé que no quieres estar solo.

La quimera dudó, observó a la radiante alicornio. De repente, sintió algo extraño en su ser. Algo cálido surgió en su pecho al ver a la Princesa del Sol. Bajó la mirada. En ese momento agitó la cabeza tristemente y armando otra esfera oscura, la lanzó contra las Princesas. La esfera siguió su camino y cayendo en la cima de la montaña destruyó la cima coronada de nieve. Era muy tarde. Sepultaría Canterlot. De pronto, un brillo produjo una barrera, algo delgada pero lo suficientemente resistente para desviar el alud. Allí, en las almenas de la Torre Principal, Starswirl, Platinum y Clover, cuyos cuernos forzados al máximo brillaban, derramando copos de magia a los costados.

La Princesa Celestia no tardó en reaccionar. Ya Discord se preparaba para atacar otra vez cuando un cofre fue arrojado hacia el cielo. De él salieron seis esferas pétreas, con diversos grabados. Empezando a brillar y girar continuamente, dejaron caer el mármol del que estaban cubiertos y allí, radiantes: de seis colores, joyas únicas, los Elementos de la Armonía. Honestidad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Lealtad, Optimismo y Amistad. Y de este último: surgió la Magia, la Magia de la Amistad. La Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna; ambas no deseaban usar estos contra Discord pero era necesario, para proteger a su pueblo. Los Elementos giraron y formaron un remolino colorido, en ocasiones blanco, el blanco más puro imaginable.

-Discord, por favor, reflexiona.-dijo Celestia.

Un poderoso rayo arcoíris emergió raudo del centro del vórtice que formaran los Elementos. Subió hasta el cielo y luego descendió. Discord intentó huir pero el rayo era más rápido. Las luces impactaron al draconequus, el cual lanzó un grito terrible. Un arco colorido surcó los cielos. Cuando todo se calmó, lo único que quedaba era Discord allí, inmóvil convertido en piedra. Luna alcanzó a detener la caída de la "estatua" con su magia.

La Princesa Celestia no había disfrutado nada de este espectáculo. Lentamente volvieron a Canterlot. Allí, su valiente pueblo las recibía victoriosas. Los líderes de las, otrora, naciones separadas, se abrazaban juntos. Canterlot había sobrevivido un ataque decidido gracias al apoyo de todos los ponies que vivían en paz y amistad. Y así debía ser pues ningún pueblo dividido subsiste mucho tiempo. Unicornios, pegasos y terrestres colmaban las plazas que aún quedaban intactas, vitoreando a sus princesas.

Era tarde. La Princesa Luna, regente responsable se colocó en la torre de la arruinada torre Principal y alzando sus patas al cielo dio inicio a una noche de armonía y ánimos alegres. Ahora que Discord había sido convertido en roca, no ejercía poder sobre el cielo y la oscuridad convirtióse en una bruma gris que los Pegasos eliminaron fácilmente con sus fuertes patadas.

La Princesa Celestia sonrió al ver a su pueblo tan alegre; ella estaba allí para gobernar y daría lo mejor de sí para seguridad de todo el reino.

Así, el Reino de Equestria medró y los ponies vivían felices y construían ciudades, en apoyo mutuo de las tres ramas. No. Ya no se veían como elementos distintos. Cada especie de pony era especial, la magia, el vuelo y la fuerza.

Nacieron ciudades grandes como Baltimare, Fillydelfia, y Manehattan. Todas muy bellas. Con amistad y amor, la vida fue mejor para todos.

Una mañana, Celestia usaba su magia para dar inicio a un nuevo día. Tras ella, la Princesa Luna miraba hacia el oeste.

-Qué bello reino, hermana. Tenías razón. La amistad es poderosa. Ahora lo comprendo bien. Amor y tolerancia. Así, los ponies vivirán mucho tiempo, felices.

-Así es, Luna. Y bien ¿Qué te parece Canterlot?

-Bellísima. Algo vertiginosa pero se tiene una buena vista desde aquí. ¿Vamos a comer con los demás?

-Sí, vamos.

-Ojalá dejes algunos buñuelos de limón. Tienes un apetito propio de una princesa.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Pero no diré nada de que eras la primera en comértelos de la tienda cuando éramos potrancas.

Ambas hermanas se fueron juntas, riendo, haciéndose cosquillas. Luna tenía ventaja, siendo la menor podía salir de noche. Su hermana mayor, no.

FIN


End file.
